Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon
'Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon' is the first set of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. It was first released on March 8, 2002 en.ygo-card.de Spoiler - Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon in North America and Europe. The set has been released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game in English in North America, Europe, Oceania, and worldwide, and in French in France and Canada, German, Italian, Portuguese and Spanish and in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game in Asian-English and Korean. With many cards from the manga and anime series, the 126 cards in this English set were chosen from the Japanese packs Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Phantom God, the former of which this set is named after. Since discontinued by Upper Deck Entertainment, these packs are particularly prized; not only for the rare "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but also for the five limbs of "Exodia the Forbidden One", which first appeared in this set as well. Later, a modified version of the North American Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon was released in English, French, German, and Italian in Europe. With only 103 of the original 126 cards, however, it sparked some protests in Europe from fans who disliked being deprived of cards accessible to people in the United States and Canada. This situation was resolved somewhat by printing many of the withheld cards in the European release of Magic Ruler, and the later decision by Upper Deck to remove the regional restriction on cards, opening up the North American card market to European collectors and players. The worldwide version of the set, identical to the North American version except that the Set Numbers contained "LOB-EN", was released with Master Collection Volume 1. Features Highly sought-after cards include the "Exodia" set, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Dark Magician", "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Raigeki". As the first set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon introduced players to the game. Important features and concepts introduced with this set include Normal, Effect, Flip Effect and Fusion Monsters, as well as the concepts of Normal, Tribute, and Fusion Summoning. It also introduced players to Normal, Equip, and Field Spell Cards, and Normal and Continuous Trap Cards. Cards in this set introduced the Series 3 layout. The cover card is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Breakdown Each TCG and Asian-English pack contained 9 cards and each box contained 24 packs. Each Korean pack contained 10 cards and each box contained 30 packs. In the Korean rerelease, each pack contained 5 cards and each box contained 30 packs. The North American English, Oceanic English, Worldwide English, French-Canadian, Portuguese, Spanish, Asian-English, Korean and Korean re-release prints of this set contained 126 cards, including: * 2 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 10 Super Rare * 22 Rare * 82 Common The European English, French, German and Italian prints of this set contained 103 cards, including: * 2 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 9 Super Rare * 15 Rare * 67 Common Galleries LOB-NA-UE-Booster.jpg | North American English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition / Artwork LOB-EN-UE-Booster.jpg | Worldwide English Unlimited Edition LOB-EU-1E-Booster.jpg | European English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-AU-1E-Booster.jpg | Oceanic English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-FC-1E-Booster.jpg | French-Canadian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-FR-1E-Booster.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-DE-1E-Booster.jpg | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-IT-1E-Booster.jpg | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-PT-1E-Booster.jpg | Portuguese 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-SP-1E-Booster.jpg | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-AE-1E-Booster.jpg | Asian-English 1st Edition LOB-KR-1E-Booster.jpg | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition LOB-NA-1E-Booster Box.jpg | North American English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists References Set::Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon Category:TCG Booster Packs Category:OCG Booster Pack Sets Category:TCG Booster Pack Sets